According to statistics, the delivering quantity of municipal solid waste in China is about 164 million tons in 2012, and annually increases by 8-10% in recent years. Thus the treatment of the national municipal solid waste has become one of the important factors that influence urban sustainable development. At present, the municipal solid waste is mainly treated in three ways: sanitary landfill, composting and incineration. Incineration can greatly reduce the volume and the weight of the waste and produce clean electrical energy, and therefore has become a popular way for treating waste. However, municipal waste varies in component and size, particularly includes a large amount of kitchen waste, and is mostly collected in plastic bags, resulting in that the water content of the MSW is mostly more than 50%; in addition, the municipal waste contains non-combustible inorganic matters such as sand gains and glass; and due to the above problems, burning municipal waste is difficult and low in efficiency, and more importantly, is one of the inducements for the formation of dioxin.